


Love The Rain

by Sethrine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Imagery, Implied Sexual Content, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky was finally giving in to the earth's needs. And just as you had hoped, the rain would continue well into the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> So, I completely forgot I had this piece in my Writer app. I wrote it one day after a particularly lovely rainstorm. While not a long fic, its main intent was to practice my use of imagery. Think I did a decent job.

What ultimately drew you outside close to sunset wasn't the normal beauty of the sun disappearing over the horizon, creating layers of colors ranging from gold to orange, pink to purple as it made its descent over the treeline. There were no vibrant colors this evening, only varying hues of smokey blue and grey that shaded the sun's setting light from view. 

It wasn't the promise of a star-speckled sky that would come after, the moon bright and casting shadows that often weren't noticed in the dark of the night. The heavy clouds above would assure that no iridescent glow or glittering twinkle would make it through their thick cover, at least not tonight. 

What enticed you from inside was the tingle underneath your skin as a static change in the air occured, the feeling raising the fine hairs on your arms. It was a familiar prickle, a promise of things to come, and it had you rushing outside, ready for the inevitable. 

The enhanced smell of the earth as the wind picked up and brought with it a promising humidity had goosebumps rising along your bared arms and legs, creating a chill of anticipation you hadn't felt in weeks. Summer had been too warm, too _dry_ for your liking, nothing to look forward to but the scorching heat and the sickening crunch of dry grass beneath your feet. Autumn had arrived, however, as had the cooler nights and more favorable weather. 

The sky was finally giving in to the earth's needs. 

It was going to rain. 

The wind was cool and gentle against your skin, tossing your hair back softly from your shoulders and enticing you to lean further forward into its gentle caress. You could feel the tiny pinpricks of water droplets that mingled in the air, and when you reached your hand out from beneath the motel awning, the drops powdered your skin like glitter in the colorful neon fluorescents that lit up the outside of the building. Even the Impala, always maintaining a well-kept shine to its sleek black surface, shimmered as if covered in a fine sheen of diamond dust. 

You gave a few delighted jumps on the balls of your feet, looking up into the quickly darkening expanse above in wait for the downpour that was soon to come. 

The minutes ticked on as you waited patiently, debating on sitting against the concrete slab that was the second floor walkway. You chose to stand instead, swaying every so often to a tune that popped into your head. It was funny how some music just made more sense on nights like these. 

"Oh, there you are," came a familiar voice not but moments later, tone light and almost holding a relieved lilt to it. You turned to smile at Sam as he came to stand beside you, towering over you like the watchful guardian he was. 

"What are you doing out here?" 

"It's going to rain," you answered simply, giving an easy smile as you looked back over the parking lot and over the treeline across the road. The concrete and asphalt were beginning to show signs of the light drizzle coming down, the smooth surfaces soaking up water in small patches as if dying of thirst. It had been a while since the last rainfall, even with how often you traveled from town to town, state to state. 

Sam looked you over for a long while, watching in facination as you continued to take in the night, leaning against the railing comfortably despite your state of dress. 

"Aren't you cold?" he asked suddenly, taking note of the small shiver and raised goosebumps along your arms. To you, shorts and a tank top were still comfortable to wear, even with the cooler weather. This night in particular, however, the drop in temperature was at least eight degrees below normal, a considerable difference that would have at least called for jeans and a light jacket. 

"A little," you admitted, glancing down at your attire, "but I'll be fine. Rain always does that to me." 

"Does it, now?" Sam continued as he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, chin dipping down to rest comfortably in the crook of your neck. The extra warmth wasn't necessary, but it was comforting, as was his presence. 

"It's hard to explain." 

Sam hummed lightly at your response. 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

You gave your own hum, taking in a deep, steady breath as the first solid patter of rainfall began to hit. With the silence of the night and the lack of activity on the roadway, you were able to enjoy the sounds of the heavens above opening up to drench the earth in its blessed downpour. It was a glorious sound, one you often wished you could hear every night as you fell asleep. You would definitely have to find a way to record it, or at least find a source or CD that had the sound on it. 

"It's sort of refreshing," you began quietly so as not to disturb the surreal experience, "like taking a shower after a hard day. When it rains, I feel like I can think more clearly then I ever have before. All my problems and worries just wash away for the moment, and I'm left completely at ease with everything. I could sit and listen to the rain for hours." 

You paused as a slow roll of thunder sounded in the far distance, a warning that the best had yet to come. If you were lucky, it would continue to pour well into the night, meaning a relaxing, sound sleep would follow suit. 

Sam's laughter sounded in your ear, pulling you from your thoughts momentarily. You were unaware of the full-body tremor that had taken over you at the booming sound overhead; Sam must have been quite aware of it, however. 

"You weren't kidding! You almost vibrated right out of my arms." 

As if fearing such an act, his embrace tightened around you. It was still just as comfortable, perhaps twice as warm as his large hands smoothed over the gooseflesh on your arms. 

"I never knew you loved the rain so much." 

"Well, we haven't had any decent rainfall in a while. The times we do, we're usually in the middle of a hunt, so I don't have time to just sit back and enjoy it." 

"Well, I'm starting to see the appeal." 

You both fell into a comfortable silence as the downpour continued. You were surprised that your boyfriend was as content to stand with you doing nothing more than watching nature do what it did best. Though your focus was forward, it didn't take long for you to tune into what his true intentions were. 

The intensity of the rain altered from time to time, as did Sam's hold on your body. The wind would pick up at random moments and blow a fine mist against your skin, giving Sam the perfect reason to run his hands against your arms and wipe away the rainwater left behind. When lightning lit the sky, Sam would lean closer to kiss at your hair, your temple, your cheek, your neck. 

Soon, you were shivering for a whole different reason. 

"I think," you began as you turned in the taller Winchester's embrace, reaching up on near tiptoes to place a feather-light kiss to his lips, "I'm ready to go back inside." 

Sam gave a knowing smile as he leaned down to give you a proper kiss, pulling away only when he was sure his intentions were fully clear. 

"Sure you don't wanna stay out a bit longer?" he questioned one last time, though your smile was enough of an answer. 

"We can always crack a window." 

Just as you had hoped, the rain lasted well into the night, and you were lucky enough to listen to its gentle patter until the earth was quenched once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I do hope you enjoyed this little number.
> 
> As always, see ya around!


End file.
